


Let's Play Rough

by NiaChase



Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice to the Ass, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Sex Sex SexRead and commentTBH I was bored.





	Let's Play Rough

Darrel's eyes were blind and his limbs were restrained. He was laying on something soft and silky with his legs spread apart. He tried lifting his arms and try to close his legs, but he was met with a sexy, low chuckled.

He could imagine the person looking at him helplessly and with a smile. Darrel whine at the embarrassment at thought of being watched. Then something soft and feathery slide inside his leg. Darrel wiggled and gave a moan. 

His tormentor, Ryan, stood next to the bed Darrel laid on, watching his dick twitch. He forgot the fun times he and Darrel had when they were just fooling around before they both had boyfriends. 

The problem was, Darrel's boyfriend Allen, could never dream of hurting Darrel intentionally. Ryan's boyfriend Steven would never reach that level of roughness and Ryan would never allow Steven to do so.

With Andy, Ryan's other boyfriend, Ryan couldn't be rough with him. So that left their boyfriends to come up with this once every six months to let the two go wild. Why? Because it was low-key hot. Which leads Ryan back to Darrel's dick waking up to join the fun.

"Look at you. Like a wanton whore you are." Ryan drag the feather up Darrel's dick to the head. Darrel raised his hips and moaned. It was so light it made Darrel want a firm touch. He rose his hips to feel more friction, but even the feathery touch suddenly disappear.

Darrel whine for me. Ryan smile and looked and looked at Andy, Steven, and Allen sitting nearby watching. "Andy, do you mind bringing that over." Ryan said out loud, intentionally letting Darrel know others are in the room. "Wait, the others are here? Where?" 

Darrel tried to sit up, but was held by the restraints. Andy gave Ryan buttplug, lube, knife, and a ice tray full of ice. "Oh honey, you should know you're putting on a performance. But you like that, don't you? You like people watching you be sexy. 

Watching you be a slut." Ryan grabbed an ice cube and spread apart Darrel plum globes. There, squeezing around nothing, was his prize. "So Darrel, scream for Allen." Then Ryan pressed the ice cube onto Darrel hole. Darrel, being a good boy, scream with Allen name coming from his lips.

Darrel felt the coldness against his hole and it felt so good. The ice slowly melted as Ryan rose the ice cube to Darrel's balls. Darrel felt his balls tighten as he beg Allen, who wasn't even over him, to fuck him balls deep.

He moan as he tried lift his legs so his hole have more attention, but again, the restrains were in the way. "Please Ryan. Please." Then everything left. Ryan rose an eyebrow. He move the ice cube and decided Darrel deserve a bit of embarrassment.

"Darrel, ask again." Ryan said, giving Darrel a second chance. "Ryan please? I'm so horny and I want you balls deep in me. Fuck me till it hurts." Ryan rose an eyebrow and smile. Ryan untied Darrel's limbs as Darrel gave a breath of relief.

I chuckled. "Sit up." Ryan commanded. Darrel quickly did, anticipating a reward. Ryan always did like a description of what you want. But then, Ryan gripped the back of Darrel's hair and forcibly made him stand and walk him till he was in front of Allen.

Andy, who was sitting on top of Steven pause his rutting. Steven, who was marking Andy and stroking the both of them, looked at blindfold Darrel. Allen, who was stroking to the whole thing, paused and watched.

"Darrel, what name did I give you to yell out?" Darrel thought, then realized his mistake. "Allen." Darrel said tentatively. Ryan made Darrel drop to his knees. Then, he took off Darrel's blindfold. Darrel, adjusting his eyes to the low light, stare in horror in front Allen. "When I said Allen, I want you to call me Allen. But since you want to say Ryan, call him Ryan.

Tell Ryan what you want him to do while sucking him off. And let me catch you saying another name." Darrel looked from Allen's eyes to his member that was standing at attention. Darrel lick his lips at the long, hard thing.

"Oh Ryan, i want you to put your long dick inside me and treat me like a slut I am. I want you to stretch my hole and fill me with your delicious milk till I'm full. Do me hard Ryan. Make me yours." Then Darrel lick the length of Allen's member before taking it in one go.

Allen groan and dug his fingers in his hair. Darrel sucked like it was an ice cream or a lollipop and he was trying to get to cream filling. Allen looked over to see Steven and Andy out of their chairs and Steven was fucking Andy against the wall. 

He moan at the sight. It was actually hot and Andy's moan sounded beautiful. Ryan looked at the two couple and enjoyed the sight. But he enjoy how quick Darrel forgot that this was supposed to be a punishment. 

But he was doing a good job of sucking the life out of Allen. The poor boy looks like he was trying his best to hold from cumming. Guess he'll help. Besides, Darrel wasn't supposed to be stroking himself. Ryan chuckled as he grab his paddle and got behind Darrel. He rose Darrel's hips up. 

Then i gather the lube and lube up the buttplug. I yank Darrel's head off just when Allen look on the verge. Allen glared at Ryan. "Stroke yourself slowly. Trust me, you'll want to be inside him for when Darrel gets needy." Steven curse, but nodded.

"Now Darrel, did you forget that you're suppose to be punished." Darrel whined. Then Ryan pressed the buttplug to Darrel's unstretched hole. Darrel gripped Allen's thighs and yell in pain. Steven, on the other hand, groan as he hit paradise.

He buried his seed deep into Andy. Andy cried in pleasure at the feeling of being filled. When Ryan finally buried the buttplug in Darrel, Steven drop to the floor and Andy winked. "Ready when you are." Andy said to Ryan.

"Keep it wet bunny." Andy nodded. Ryan focus back on Darrel and grab the paddle. "And Darrel, i don't believe you were suppose to be to touching yourself when you were giving Ryan a blowjob." Darrel pouted and wishes he was well hidden. He didn't know Ryan saw that. Then came the harsh blow to his ass.

Darrel cried out, but ark his back. He sticked his butt out for more. Another hit. And Another hit. Allen heard how Darrel's cries turnt into moans. He wondered how Darrel loved the pain, but as long as he don't regret it, he don't mind. 

Ryan finally stop when Darrel's ass was nearing purple and his dick was very hard. He pulled Darrel straight up and kiss him hard. Darrel moan into it. When Ryan separated, he push Darrel to Allen and said, "Have fun." 

Allen waste no time latching his lips to Darrel's. Darrel had another issue. While kissing him, he pull the buttplug out slowly. Once fully out, he push Allen down and stroke Allens member like his life depended on it. 

Not like Allen minded. He have been teasing himself to the edge, that it drove him crazy. His member quickly stood stiff. "Fuck me. Fill me up baby." Darrel said before latching on my neck. I raise his hips and grip his sore ass. Darrel huffed. Allen lined himself up and Darrel, being inpatient, took it in one go. 

"Shit babe!" Allen was not going to last long. Darrel rode Allen, hitting his prostate at the right angle and digging his fingers in Allen's shoulders. Allen bruised Darrel's hips, his vision going dark as the tight, warm heat surrounding his member. 

Allen quickly stroke Darrel's member. They went fast and quick. No slow, sweet talk. No I love you's. Just the need to release. And boy, did it came. They held each other as they came, wanting nothing but closeness. 

Darrel hole tighten and Allen secretly thank Ryan, who was doing doggy-style with Andy, for making him wait. He just wish he last longer. Slowly, the heat and musk died down in the room. All the boys laid on the ground, not really wanting to move. 

But they all had a satisfied smile. One by one, they drifted off to sleep, only to wake up in a sticky mess but a happy,(except Darrel, he was pouting while everyone laugh.) But he was still satisfied.

  



End file.
